1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an accelerator machine and more particularly to a system level accelerator server.
2. Discussion of Related Art
High-performance, highly parallel computers typically require special expertise in programming for effective application. To achieve performance close to a computer's capabilities, the programmer must be expert in the science of the problem being solved and in the field of parallel programming. Further, these computers typically operate much like a batch job mainframe. Therefore, the high-performance computing power of these computers is not generally available to ordinary users.